I Loaf You
by PistachioLuver
Summary: Peeta and Katniss have won the Hunger Games, but it's almost time for the Victory Tour and Katniss still doesn't have a talent. The caring man Peeta is, he decides to help her out and teach her cooking. But will they be cooking more then food?
1. Chapter 1:Preparations

I Loaf You

* * *

-Flashback-

"I suck at everything! Oh god Snows going to kill Prim just cause I can't do anything. I don't- maybe freaking out can be a talent I mean, or or shooting a bow, I mean arrow. Well shooting anything really. I-," "Katniss," Peeta said calmly, interrupting her rant. She flashed her cloudy sky grey eyes at him and he smiled, resting his warm hands on her shoulders. "I can teach you cooking,"

-End of Flashback-

* * *

The next day Katniss woke up, made a nice bowl of oatmeal for Prim, kissed her gently on the forehead and jogged off to meet Peeta at his families bakery. She couldn't help but smile when she saw him waiting for her by the door, wearing his usually uniform of worn out jeans, a white t-shirt and a white apron. Even though it was around 7am his adorable face with its comforting smile was already smeared with dough. Katniss bounced up the steps and stood happily in front of Peeta, wipping the dough off his face with a finger and putting it in her mouth. "Yum," She smiled. Peeta laughed and took her hand away from her mouth, leaning into her for a quick kiss. When he pulled away she couldn't help but tease him, "That was the sweetest kiss,"

"Oh be quiet," Peeta laughed as he grabbed her hand and lead her into the back of the bakery.

Growing up in District 12, Katniss had experienced starvation. Every weekend she would have to go out in the forbidden woods and hunt to feed her family. Sometimes in the winter all they had to live off was rotting meat and weeds and berries. Walking past all the colorful cakes in the bakery with its intricate designs and multiple flavors and fresh ingredients she couldn't help but envy Peeta.

Peeta turned around to see the zoned out look on her face and frowned, "It's not that glamorous. My mom works up front and yells at us the orders while Dad bakes and I decorate. I can't eat anything and the whole place is full of food!" Peeta joked, trying to lighten the mood. Katniss looked up at him, she remembered the night he tossed her the bread and how his mom had smacked him across the face. Her eyes locked with his, "She's just jealous she doesn't have your talent," Peeta smiled and they walked in silence to the kitchen.

Once they got there Peeta helped put on Katniss's apron, slipping it over her head and moving her signature braid out the way, stroking her face gently before scampering around the kitchen to collect the ingredients.

He dropped down a bunch of foreign ingredients on the wooden table in front of her and smiled as he wiped his hands, "Alright let's get started," Over the counter he told Katniss to measure cups of certain liquid, to shave the skins off the vegetables, to juice the lemons… "Peeta I can't find the Amplexus?" As she leaned over the table in search of this mysterious 'Amplexus' she felt strong arms wrap around her waist. She laughed, "Peeta?" He kissed her neck and pulled away smiling, going back across the kitchen to begin chopping carrots and mixing them with a green sauce with onion squares floating in them, "Amplexus is Latin for 'to embrace' We're working together now but you make it hard to focus," He smiled before getting back to work.

Twenty minutes of chopping and skinning and searching for foods with weird names, the hard work had finally pulled off. Peeta put on oven mitts and opened up the oven, slowly pulling out two hot trays of meatloaf fiesta. He placed it on the table and took off the mitts, searching through some draws and pulling out two ladles. He grabbed the green sauce and put it in-between them. "Okay here's the easy part, just put the sauce on it," He said as he scooped up the sauce and with an easy hand movement equally drizzled it onto the dish. Katniss watched as she got the sauce, trying not to get the right amount. She breathed as the spoon stood over her plate, "equal movements," she said in her mind as she barely tipped over the spoon.

_Plop._

All the sauce fell out and Peeta almost busted out laughing. "Aw not funny Peeta!" Katniss yelled before collecting another spoon full and flinging it at Peeta. Peeta laughed more, "Oh you're going to get it Katniss!" He said running for her. Katniss ran for the door she saw earlier but she didn't know it was locked. She yanked at the handle, "darn it," she turned around and saw Peeta with a huge smile on his face.

And then he captured her in his arms.

* * *

*I can't believe the movies been out for a month! It felt like i waited FOREVER for it! Anyways... off topic. I hope you like this Peeta/Katniss one. I hope to write my chapters to it. If you have any thoughts i'd super love to hear them :)

Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins


	2. Chapter 2:Dinner

"Peeta! Let me out, it's cold!" Katniss screamed from inside the freezer.

After Peeta had attacked her with hugs he had unlocked the door and shoved her into the freezer. Wasn't the most romantic thing but she didn't know Peeta had something up his sleeve.

He walked around the kitchen, throwing a bright red blanket over the table and lighting the tall stemmed candles that sat in the middle. He placed all the food neatly on the tables and washed his hands and face off, all the dough clocking the drain. His dad randomly walking by with a 2 foot cake, "That's a waste of dough," He said. Peeta turned around shocked and then laughed, "Well do you want me to use this-," He gestured to the dough dripping down the drain, "In our next cake?" His dad smiled, "Yeah, I think your mom's birthday coming up. She wouldn't want us to spend extra money on fresh ingredients for her," He joked before walking out the kitchen. Peeta smiled and combed his hair to the side. He took a deep breath and then walked over to the freezer and unlocked the door.

Katniss almost tumbled out the freezer. "Thank you," She said dusting the frozen ice particles off her. Peeta grabbed her hand, "I think I know a way to warm you up," He smiled. Katniss leaned in for a kiss but didn't feel Peetas soft lips on hers. She opened her eyes to see him trying to stifle back a laugh, "I was talking about eating our dinner. Come on silly," He said before leading her to the table.

She gasped at the beauty. "Peeta…" He pulled out a chair for her and she plopped down. Peeta bent down and began kissing her neck, moving her hair away from her ear and whispering, "You look so beautiful," He moved away and sat across from her. Katniss rolled her eyes playfully, "Oh yes so beautiful covered in dough," "Only adds to your sweetness," Peeta joked.

The dinner was magical, the candle light dancing off Katniss tan and glimmering off Peetas silky blonde hair. She looked up at him once she tasted her food; it was like thanksgiving in your mouth! Her eyes widened in shock, "This is delicious!" He looked up at her and smiled "Well you cooked it,"

It was silent for a while until Katniss cleared her throat, "Peeta what about next year at the Games? We have to mentor those poor kids," Peeta took a deep breath, "I know, I was thinking about it too. But we did survive the Games, we have a chance at getting District 12 another Victor. And you know what, Prim can come to! We can show her around the Capitol, she would love all the foods and people!"  
Something about the way he said it involving Prim. He made this horrible situation almost… positive. That was the thing about Peeta, he was the ray of sunshine in the rainstorm, he was the dandelion in the spring. He let nothing ruin his mood and made sure no one else felt sad around him. Yes they lived in the poorest district and people died everyday of starvation but he still wore that 'I'm happy to be alive' smile on his adorable face. He made the best out of everything. 'Without him I don't think I would be here right now. Or I don't think I'd be sane. I need him," All these thoughts rushed through Katniss mind and suddenly they just exploded inside her with joy. She leaped out of her chair and knocked over everything on the table, all the plates and food crashing onto the tile floor. She cupped Peetas shocked face and kissed him as hard as she could.

He was shocked at first but immediately responded, snaking his hand up her neck and cupping her face, smiling as he deepened the kiss. Katniss thought to herself, "for a bakers son he does know how to kiss," She laughed at the thought and Peeta pulled back smiling, "What?" Katniss shook her head, still leaning over the table. Her hand was on some kind of mash potatoes but she didn't care, "it's just, you're a pretty great kisser for a bakers son," She teased. Peetas eyes widened in amazement, "Your not bad for a hunter what do you do kiss the animals?" Katniss rolled her eyes, "Oh do you think about that a lot, me in the woods with my bow?" She tried sounding seductive but it came off to playfully. But Peeta caught the message, "oh yes. And I think 'she could be starving! I have to bring her some bread!'" He busted out laughing. Katniss just smiled, the thoughts in her mind becoming more joyful, him and her together with Prim running through the meadow. NOT married but close to it. She still wasn't ready for marriage, but she thought life without him wasn't possible. She would do anything for him and him for her. And she felt horrible it took her till the Hunger Games to realize this.

Katniss smiled at his comforting laugh and with her clean hand grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him closer, pressing her forehead against his. "I think it's time for dessert,"

* * *

* Heres another chapter as a THANKS :D I hope you like it! I have a couple ideas in mind for another chapter. If you have any thoughts or ideas i'd love to hear em'. Thanks for reading :)

Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins


	3. Chapter 3:Dessert

Peeta had swooped Katniss up in his strong arms and carried her upstairs to the attic, laying her down on the queen sized bed. This room use to be where Peeta and his family lived, his two younger brothers sleeping with his parents while he slept on a beat up couch. This was at the time they just opened up the Mellark Bakery. The people of District 12 laughed at the thought, this was the poorest district that died of starvation, who could afford the colorful pastries? But it wasn't long till people came rushing into the bakery with money they had saved for months to buy their daughters or sons birthday or Christmas cakes and cookies. Anything to celebrate so they could for one night forget about their real tragic lives and just be truly happy.

He climbed beside her and just held her in his strong arms, stroking her hair as she talked about her life, how Prim smiled when she would bring her home flowers or herbs to make perfume, how she still hated Buttercup (Prims cat) and wished she could turn him into a nice pair of mittens. But eventually the mood changed and all that mattered was them to and how again they couldn't live without each other.

Katniss sighed, wrapping her arms around Peetas torso, "Why can't sleeping with you be a hobby?" "Because that makes you sound like a hoe," Peeta said and Katniss laughed, "Your lucky you made me a wonderful dinner or else I would shoot you," She teased, leaning her head comfortably on his shoulder. "With what, your imaginary bow and arrows?" Peeta quietly laughed, seeing as Katniss was beginning to fall asleep. He sighed, "If only loving you could be my talent." He hugged her closer as she moved her head on his broad chest, letting his steady heartbeats guide her to a peaceful sleep.

He leaned down to kiss her forehead before placing his head back in the feather like pillow. He smiled at how beautiful she looked, how finally she wasn't scared or worried for Prim, or for him or for her. For once she was just calm.

Before tiredness forced Peetas eyes closed he whispered to her.

"I love you Katniss,"

And then sleep took over.

* * *

*THANKS EVERYBODY! Your reviews are so sweet! Soon as i got home i ran to my computer and began writing. I hope you like it :) And i hope everybody else does to!

Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins


	4. Chapter 4:The Fans of the Victors

That next morning was a rush of chaos.

"What the hell are you doing?" Peeta's mom yells in her strained voice, her hands clenched into fists at the sides of her crisp white apron. Katniss and him both shot up from the bed, there sleepy eyes coming fully alive and filling with fear. "Are you sleeping with her! Is she pregnant?" "What? No! Mom!" Peeta yelled back at her, ignoring Katniss as she kicked through all the thin blankets and putting on her coat.

"Get out of my attic you free loader! I don't care you're a Victor I will kill you!" She screamed as Peeta hurriedly pushed Katniss down the stairs. His mom grabbed an old broom and chased after them, wacking them on the heads as hard as she could. But there fit bodies were no match for her and once they got downstairs in the Bakery she began throwing pastries, wasting good food as it missed them by inches and fell to the floor. Peeta stopped when they reached the door and told Katniss to keep running. "What? No, Peeta!" "No go Katniss, I'll live longer this way," He joked before his mother grabbed him by the ear and pulled him back into the Bakery.

Angry screams filled the air as Katniss ran.

* * *

-The next day-

Katniss made Prim a small bowl of steaming soup and kissed her head. "I'll be back," "Where are you going?" Prim asked as she watched Katniss jog over to the door. "To visit Peeta," Katniss smiled before closing the door.

"Who is she visiting?" Katniss's mom asked as she walked out of her bedroom, rubbing her tired eyes from working late last night. Prim just laughed and twirled the spoon in her finger "She's visiting Bread Boy,"

Katniss ran through the town, waving to all her fans as she hopped onto the Bakery porch and opened the door.

_Ding_.

The bell attached to the door rang and she saw a pair of light green eyes immediately flash up at her.

Peeta.

He looked at her and smiled before leaning his head back onto the palms of his hands and watched as his mom greeted the customers and sold them delicious pastries. Katniss walked over and leaned on the counter Peeta was leaning on. She raised her eyebrows, "What's wrong?" Peetas eyes never left his mom as he pointed to her, "Do you see that? Yesterday she threw those cupcakes at us and now she's selling them! "

For a couple minutes he ranted about that, how she could be so careless and let her best customers buy ruined food. She couldn't help but smile at how passionate he was about it. "Peeta?" She said laughing. He immediately stopped talking to listen to her. "Peeta she yelled at you for god knows how long and all you can think of is the bread?" A smile broke out on her face. Peeta just looked at her dumbfounded. "It was cupcakes not bread and_ yes_! This is ridiculous!" And again Peeta talked about it.

But in the middle of his ranting Katniss couldn't help it and the words slipped out her mouth. "I loaf you," Peeta just stares at her and begins laughing, "is that suppose to be funny?" Katniss nods, "Aww does bread bother you after the cupcake incident with your mom? Come here put you bun in my oven!" Katniss teased as she ran around the corner to tackle Peeta, wrapping her arms around him and squeezing him. Peeta laughed as he twirled her around, his hands sliding around her waist and holding her close. She was finally able to stop laughing and just looked at him. His light green eyes so captivating and calm, his arms so comforting and strong. Peeta turned everything good, she knew this, but after last night her feelings grew stronger.

He was her dandelion in the sun and always will be.

She grew up the strength and for the first time said it.

"I love you."

Peeta's face lightened up in humor, "You mean loaf?" she shook her head. "No." He smiled to her response and leaned his forehead against hers, hugging her closer, "I loaf you to," He joked before capturing her lips.

Katniss laughed and kissed him back of course, ignoring all the awes of the people in the Bakery and the death glares that Peetas mom shot them. She had finally said it to him, she loved him. And even though he said he loafed her to, Katniss knew what he meant. Peeta loved her to.

* * *

*Sorry that took a while for me to update! Thank you everybody for the reviews and the support! I hope you like it :D

Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins


	5. Chapter 5:Busy Bakery

"I loaf you to," He joked before capturing her lips.

Katniss smiled into the passionate kiss, her body quickly responding to Peetas touch. But she had to force herself to pull away, closing her glazed over eyes and leaned her forehead against his, her voice a soft breath. "I think it's going to get to hot in this bakery. Maybe we should take it to my house," Peeta smiled back as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "I would love to," "But you can't!" Peeta's mom yelled as she stormed over to them, completly ignoring all the customers in the Bakery. "Let's go Peeta, you have more important things than kiss this squirrel killer," she growled as she reached up and griped his ear, starting to drag him into the kitchen. His strong hands released Katniss and she reached out for him, her eyes begging but his hands slipped from hers. But it was too late, he was gone.

Everybody stared at her in shock, their eyes growing sadder by the minute. But still they did nothing but awe and go back to looking at the desserts. Katniss stormed out of the Bakery and ran off into the woods to the meadow.

* * *

Days passed and everyday seemed to be the same. Katniss would jog out into the woods to find all the game hiding in the woods, coming home empty handing to see her thinning sister keep quiet even though she's starving. Then she would jog over to the Mellark Bakery to be pushed away by Peeta.

* * *

-Flashback-

"Katniss I can't talk, my mom's got me doing everything today!" Peeta said, carrying the dirty dishes to the sink to wash them. Katniss looked at them, "What about tonight?" "Sorry she has me working overnight to make the cookies for all these birthday parties. Apparently everybody wants to buy when we have a sale. Now we're overloaded." He said in a tired voice before swinging by the oven to pull out a burnt cake. "Darn it!" He said before tossing it in the sink violently and starting to pour another bowl of cake mix. "I'll come back tomorrow," Katniss sighed before jumping down from the window and sluggishly walking away back into the woods, hoping the animals have come out.

-End-

* * *

Katniss sighed as she cut up the onions and drizzled them into the green leaf salad, soon taking the bowl over to the paling Prim. She looked up Katniss with sparkling blue eyes, her voice so small. "Have you and Beeta been alright? You seem stressed? Is he cutting you off from sex or something?" Katniss mom said before Prim could speak. Katniss just ignored her and put the plate down in front of Prim on the table. "There you go little duck. I'm going to run out okay?" She kissed the top of Prims head before walking over to the door and slipping on her father's leather jacket, checking the pocket to see if the money she stole from her moms purse was still in there. "Prim, you can eat my salad if you're still hungry," She called out before leaving the house. Only one thought was on her mind.

'Why can't I see the boy I loaf? We're both Victors if his mom wants to fight then she can! I've survived worse'

Prim looked down at her salad sadly, "Mom?" "What!" her mother responded coldly. Prim picked up the fork and put it in the salad, "You know his name is Peeta, not Beeta?" Her mother sighed before heading over to the medicine cabinet, "it's all the same to me,"

* * *

Katniss snuck around to the back of the Bakery, jumping up to sit in the window sill. She saw Peeta mashing his hands in white flour, rolling the raw dough around in it. "Peeta?" He didn't even look up to see who it was, "Not now Katniss," "Aww come on Peeta, I haven't seen you in weeks!" Katniss said almost angrily, stomping her feet down on the counter top as she gripped the edge of the window sill. He still didn't look at her, "I know-," "You know the Hunger Games is coming up in two months?" Katniss interrupted. The room went silent. Only the humming of the electric fans and the clicking of the ovens.

"Katniss I'm sorry," Peeta said, finally looking up at her. The moment they eyes met, Katniss reached down and grabbed a chunk of frosting, throwing it at Peeta's chest. He looked down surprised and for the first time in weeks he laughed. He looked back up with sparkling green eyes, "Oh you want to play with my frosting?" He teased before running over to the back door and yanking it open. Katniss jumped down from the window and slowly started running away from the Bakery. Like she expected (and desperately wanted) she felt Peetas strong arms grab her around the waist, hugging her to him, their bodies molded perfectly.

She giggled as Peeta wiped the frosting from his shirt and smeared it on the side of her face, kissing the frosting back off and nuzzling her neck. But somehow Katniss turned around in Peetas embrace, now facing him. She smiled and leaned her forehead against his, enjoying the moment. It had been awhile since he held her. It had been a while since they really talked. The Hunger Games grew closer and closer and even though they were in it last year, Katniss still worried about Prim, she worried about mentoring, about watching the deaths again. She needed Peeta. She needed her dandelion in the sun to tell her things were going to be okay. Even in hard situations when she knew things were bad, as long as she was with Peeta, it really didn't matter cause somehow he made it okay. She sighed at the thought of them being separated again.

"I missed you,"

"I missed you to Katniss," Peeta said sadly. His eyes met with hers and he knew what she wanted, what she needed. But it wasn't just her who wanted it.

He reached up with a tender hand and cupped the side of her face, smiling at her beauty before leaning in to kiss her. Peeta could smell Katniss herbal shampoo and see all the tiny freckles that were scattered across her face; he leaned in closer to finally close the space, not able to take it anymore but-

"Peeta!"

He sighed and pulled away, Katniss pouted playfully before grabbing the front of his shirt. "That doesn't mean that's you. Maybe she's calling for more Pita bread from your dad," She joked before leaning in to try the kiss again.

"Peeta! Pee-tah! Peeta Mellark! Peeta Mellark from District 12, former Victor of the Hunger Games! Get in the kitchen, NOW!"

Katniss just laid her head against Peetas chest, "Really? That was ridiculously descriptive!" She complained. Peeta chuckled as he grabbed Katniss hands, "I guess that's me. But I promise I'll try to get away from_ her_ when I can," He said, lifting Katniss chin and quickly kissing her.

The wave of warm pleasure seared through Katniss and before she could grasp it, Peeta pulled away and smiled before running back into the bakery to assist his mom.

* * *

*THANKS so much everybody for reading and all the reviews and support:D I hope you like it!

Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins


	6. Chapter 6: Big Night

"She can't keep working him like this. All workers are at least required a break every once in a while," Katniss whispered to Peetas dad as they stood out back of the Bakery. "I'll try talking to my wife but I mean," He bit his lip. Katniss's eyes grew large like puppy dog eyes, "Please Mr. Mellark. We have to go on our Victory Tour soon and you have no idea how much this is stressing me out to have to be back in control of the Capitol,"

He looked back at the Bakery and finally gave up. He sighed and looked back at her with clouded blue eyes, "Okay, I'll take an extra shift of his tomorrow night. I'll tell him to meet you at your house. You better be planning something special," His face grew from serious to playful. Katniss smiled largely, "Thank you! I promise I'll make it the best night ever!" She said as she began running away to her house, millions of ideas for a special date for Peeta running through her mind.

* * *

-The next night-

Katniss ran around her room, straightening out her bed, checking herself over in the mirror. She wore one of Peetas oversized shirts and nothing else; her hair fell over her shoulder in her signature braid. She turned around when she heard a gentle knock on the door. Prim was peaking around the white door, a smile on her young face. "Yes little duck?" "A very special Baker is downstairs waiting for you," Prim smiled. Katniss's eyes grew wide and a huge smile spread on her face. She walked over to the door and bent, "Thank you little duck for helping me out tonight," She said sweetly before kissing her sisters head. Prim grabbed her hand and smiled, "You two have fun, okay?" She said before skipping downstairs, "She'll be right down Peeta,"

Katniss took a deep breath and started walking down the stairs but the moment she saw Peeta she lost it. A childish smile spread on her face and she ran towards him, jumping up on Peeta and being caught in his arms. Peeta laughed and twirled her around as she wrapped her legs around his torso. He stopped after a few seconds and looked at her, his arms strongly holding her. "So where's the party?" he said. She smiled and leaned her forehead against his, "Upstairs in my room,"

Peeta smiled to and began carrying her upstairs. Halfway up the stairs they heard Katniss's mom yell up at them, "Have fun you two!" Peeta stopped and looked at Katniss a little shocked, "Does she know what your doing?" Katniss's face turned bright red, "A little mocking jay can't keep her mouth shut," He teased, "I can help with that," He smirked before capturing her lips in a breathtaking kiss.

Peeta gently kicked open Katniss's bedroom door and she jumped down off him. She grabbed his hand and led him over to the bed. He just looked at her, "No what?" She smiled and pushed him down onto the bed. She laughed at his surprised expression. "Make yourself cozy. Prim's been helping me learn to cook as well, so I thought I would take everything I learned and make you a dinner," Katniss smiled as she walked over to the corner and picked up a metal tray. She walked back over and waited as Peeta comfortably adjusted in the bed, taking off his shoes and snuggling under the comforters. She smiled at the sight and placed the warm tray on his lap and then scooting his feet over and sitting at the edge of the bed. Peeta looked at the food amazed, "You remembered my favorites. Okay you are defiantly the best girl in District 12," "Like I wasn't before?" Katniss laughed and began cutting Peetas food. "Open up," She said before putting the fork in his mouth. "Mmm," Peeta moaned, "It's delicious! Have you tasted this?" Katniss shook her head and fed Peeta another bit. "You have to. You out done yourself!" "Oh no, this is all for you," She said, getting another fork full. Peeta pushed the fork away and kissed her.

Katniss smiled as she leaned forward on her knees and wrapped her arms around Peetas neck. She wanted to take it further but Peeta pulled away. "How did it taste?" Katniss smiled, "Best taste in the world," she said before pushing the tray over and climbed on top of Peeta.

She laughed as Peeta fought against her and flipped her over, pinning her down. He smiled down at her, looking down to see Katniss's shirt riding up to reveal her gorgeous toned legs. There was a feeling in Peeta that started to ache, but it wasn't that she was beautiful, though that did contribute to it, it was that he had missed _this_. He missed hanging out with her, kissing her, hearing her laugh. He missed everything.

He looked down at Katniss, his big eyes glistening.

"I love you," he said. Katniss smiled "I loaf you to," She teased. Peeta laughed, "Aww, say it for real," Katniss shook her head playfully. "Please?" She shook her head. Peeta smiled "Alright you're going to get it," He said before kissing her down her neck and nibbling on her ear and tickling her. Katniss screamed, "Okay, okay, I love-," "Katniss!" Prim yelled urgently as she came into the room. Katniss pushed Peeta off her and looked, "What's wrong?" "You have to see this," She said in a scared voice. Peeta and Katniss jumped out the bed and immediately followed Prim down the stairs into the Living Room.

They stood in front of the T.V watching as the Capitol seeing flashed on and then disappeared to show President Snow. "Good evening citizens of Panem. As you know the Victory Tour is in 5 days. But the Game-makers have decided to change it up. In celebration of the Quarter Quell, we are inviting all the previous Victors of the Hunger Games to the Capitol to party. And to Miss Katniss Everdeen and Mr. Peeta Mellark, our former Victors of the Hunger Games, the deceased tributes parents are also invited to the Capitol so they could have few words with you. They are very anxious to meet you," Presidents Snows mouth twisted up in a cruel snarl and his eyes cold as they seemed to be staring into their souls.

Then the T.V shut off.

* * *

*oooh, cliff hanger! Sorry for the long wait for this Chapter. But i hope you like! Thanks everybody for all the amzing reviews and the support! I loaf you guys! Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins


	7. Chapter 7:Wake Up Call

-A day before the Capitol picks them up-

Katniss sits on her porch, curled up in Peeta's arms as they watch Prim play in the bright green grass, rolling around as she hugs her goat, her young, cheerful laughter filling the fresh air. The sun beams down on them, shining over the distant mountains and the stick like green leaves fall slowly to the ground.

Peeta sighs, his voice calm.

"Are you taking her with us to the Capitol?"

Katniss shakes her head. "No. I'm scared to have her in the hands of the Capitol. I don't want them to hurt her,"

Peeta picks his head off hers and gently grabs her chin, turning her so they could look into each other's eyes. His voice was sincere.

"I promise you, the Capitol will never hurt her. Or you if I have anything to do with it," He smiles. He then gets up and reaches out his hand to her. Katniss smiles and takes it, getting up and following Peeta as he leads her over to Prim so they could play together before the Capitol forced them apart.

* * *

-4am next morning-

Katniss ran through the Arena, shooting arrow after arrow at all the Tributes, the blood splattering all over her. And then the scenery changed and she was standing in a puffy gold dress, President Snow standing in front of her, his beady eyes staring at her with hatred as he crowned her and Peeta Victors. Then she was standing in the middle of a ball room, rich tapestries hanging from the ceiling and colorful people danced around her, lovely, classic music filling the air. But then the music stopped and all she could here was, "You killed them! You killed my son, my daughter!"

Katniss covered her ears, trying to ignore it, but the shouts grew louder.

"You killed them, you murderer! So now we kill one of you!"

The screaming parents of the dead tributes grabbed Prim. Prims eyes were wide and scared and she cried out for help. Katniss tried to get to her but it was impossible. She fell down to the floor, her throat dry. She looked up to see Prim but then Prim was gone.

All she saw President Snows eyes.

"Katniss? Katniss wake up," Peeta shook her gently, his voice worried and a little sleepy. Katniss shot up from the bed, her forehead covered in sweat. She looked over at Peeta and quickly buried herself in his chest, clutching at his shirt.

"Peeta," She sobbed, trying to catch her breath. He stroked her arm, completely understanding.

"Don't worry. I'm here. It was all a dream," he said in a hush voice, trying to calm her down. She nodded and pulled away, childishly wiping the tears away before falling back down on her pillow.

Peeta stroked her face, moving her hair that stuck to her face. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, "Goodnight my love," he gave a small smile before leaning back down beside Katniss.

She tried calming down and decided to listen to Peeta and try to get some sleep. Her eyes fluttered open and closed and finally when they had closed for good to sleep, the doorbell rang.

"God D-," _Ding Dong._

Katniss shoved all the blankets out of her way, climbing over Peeta and marching downstairs. She fumbled with the door knob, her palms a little sweaty. But she got a good grip and pulled the door wide open.

"Who the Hell-," "Hello Katniss!"

It was Effie.

"Katniss! Great to see you! Oh I see you haven't been taking care of your hair, oh that's okay. Will let you have more time to bond with your stylists. Oh I missed you!" She squeaked as she leaned in and trapped Katniss in an awkward hug.

She hugged back and then pulled away, running her hand threw her hair nervously.

"Hey Effie, wow you guys are here… early." She said, peering around her fluffy green wig to see a fancy, black care outside with a three whole Camera crew setting up, fixing and adjusting lights to get best result. Effie chuckled and walked into her house, turning around to face Katniss.

"Oh yes, better to be early then late deary," She smiled.

That's when Katniss saw Peeta coming out of her bedroom and sleepily walking down the stairs. Her eyes grew wide.

"Oh hey Effie, you dropped something!" She almost yelled. Effie immediately looked down, wondering what she dropped. Katniss looked up and met Peeta's eyes. She motioned for him to leave with crazy hand and arm gestures. He nodded quickly and ran up the stairs. Effie just looked up at Katniss.

"Um, Katniss it is not good to lie. And what are you doing with your arms?" Her voice was a little bewildered.

Katniss stopped moving her arms and placed them behind her head, pretending to stretch. She yawned,

"Yeah sorry, trying to wake myself up," She gave a shy smile.

Effie just looked at her and then shrugged, "Okay, Well we need to start packing up. Don't worry about changing, your stylists will totally change you on the trip to the Capitol. Now please say goodbye to your loved ones and meet me outside in 5 minutes?" Effie said as she began walking back outside. Katniss's jaw dropped, "5 minutes isn't long enough!"

"Now it's 4 minutes," Effie sang from outside.

Katniss immediately ran upstairs to Prim's room, slowly creaking open the door and sitting at the edge of Prims bed, stroking her face gently as she slept.

Prim yawned and slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey Katniss is everything okay?"

Her voice was childish and a little worried. Katniss shook her head and gave a small smile.

"I have to go to the Capitol now, but I promise I'll come home as soon as I can."

"Take lots of pictures," Prim asked.

Katniss smiled, "I will. Go back to sleep Prim, I'll see you soon. I love you,"

"Love you to," Prim smiled as she rolled over In her bed and fell back to sleep. Katniss leaned in a kissed her forehead before quietly leaving, walking over to her mother's room.

She walked in and flipped on the switch. No one was there. She then checked the bathroom. Still nothing. She shrugged and jogged down the stairs to find Effie, she heard her squeaky laugh coming from the kitchen.

Katniss walked over into the kitchen to see Effie sitting in a bar stool, laughing as she talking Katniss mom. Katniss noticed her mom was very tired looking, her hair sloppily pulled up in a messy bun and her eyes bloodshot with bags under them.

Effie and Katniss's mom stared at her and the room quickly grew awkwardly silent. Effie cleared her throat and jumped down from the chair.

"I will leave you two alone. Nice talking to you Mrs. Everdeen," She smiled before walking out of the kitchen, her wooden heels clicking with the tile floor.

Katniss didn't move from where she stood, she only looked at her mom, her voice very strong and demanding.

"You need to take care of Prim, I'll be back as soon as I can." Katniss nods and turns around to leave but her mom calls out.

"Wait Katniss,"  
Katniss turns around to see her mom running to her. Her mom comes up to her side and pulls out something from her pocket.

It was the Mockingjay pin.

She pins it on Katniss. Katniss just looked up at her in shock. She recollected herself, her face softening and her voice gentle.

"Thank you,"

And before she could help it, she quickly reached out and hugged her mom before walking out of the kitchen to the front door.

She looked around her house, mesmerizing all the little details before closing the door. She walked outside into the fresh, crisp morning air as the sun was rising over the tall trees and cold mountains. She looked over to her left to see Peeta and Effie walking out, laughing about something. She smiled as she saw Peeta, his muscles showing from his short sleeve shirt, his blonde hair messy and his eyes sparkling. He met her gaze and smiled, saying something to Effie before running over to her and hugging her.

All the Camera crew awed as they caught the whole thing on Camera.

He pulled away, a laugh tugging at the corner of his lips.

"How have you been? I've missed you!" He said, caressing her cheek.

She smiled, picking up on his plan. He had to give the Capitol a show.

"I've been alright. I've missed you to Peeta. Where have you been!" She squealed, leaning in and hugging him one more time.

"I know. I'm so sorry. I've been so busy with the Bakery. But right now I'm all yours," He smiled, leaning into her but Haymitch yelled out to them.

"Quit it ya'll love birds and let's go. I'm running out of alcohol,"

Katniss and Peeta laughed, knowing deep down Haymitch had missed them. Peeta reached down and grabbed her hand, just like he did the day before, and instead of leading them to a beautiful little girl playing with her goat, he lead them to a black car that would soon take them to a silver train that would then take them back to the Capitol.

And there, President Snow waited for them.


	8. Chapter 8:Worries

-On the train-

Peeta walked over to Katniss, handing her the steaming cup of hot chocolate before sitting down next to her on the bay window. She just laughed at him as he took a sip.

"You and this hot chocolate, you are obsessed!" she said, her voice light and playful but her eyes were grey eyes were gloomy.

Peeta smiled. "Hey it's delicious! And besides, If I'm obsessed with anything." He set down his cup and leaned forward. "It's with you," he said, tricking her to thinking he would kiss her, he leaned towards her lips before leaning up and kissing the top of her nose.

He then leaned back, pressing his back against the wall and picking up his cup. Katniss gave a small smile, her eyes avoiding him.

"What's wrong?" He asked calmly, blowing the steam off his cup and taking another sip.

She sighed before leaning back, her head resting on the wall and her eyes watching as the scenery changed, the tall trees and meadows of District 12 melting away to Districts 11 wheat and hay and skinny trees with apples growing off them.

"I'm just worried Prim, you know?" she said, her eyebrows pushing together as she looked at Peeta, her eyes begging for him to understand.

He nodded his head. "Don't. Don't worry about her because she's not worried about you,"

"Oh thanks Peeta, that made me feel so happy," Katniss said sassily.

He only chuckled. "I mean it, don't worry about her." His voice turning serious. "Prim knows whatever happens to you, you will be okay in the end,"

"And how does she know that?"

"Because she knew you would worry about her and when she was helping me escape last night from your house, she told me to tell you that," He laughed, seeing her finally give a genuine smile.

Katniss continued to smile, thinking how great it was to have Peeta help her through this. She set down her cup on the blue velvet carpet and crawled over into Peeta's lap, lying on his lap as he stroked her hair. She nuzzled her head and grabbed his hand, kissing it up his arm.

Everything was peaceful.

Haymitch walked in, his hand on his head as his hangover was setting in. His beady eyes flashed up for a second to see them cuddled up before looking away instantly and walking over to the bar.

"Oh god, it's too early for that," Haymitch huffed at them before filling his cup with scotch and drinking the whole thing, refilling it.

Katniss sighed, trying to hide her laugh. She got up, quickly pecking Peeta on the lips before crawling away from him.

* * *

*SO SORRY for long update! Been super sick. I hope you guys like the new chapter :) Thanks so much for all the support and reviews! Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins


	9. Chapter 9:Lucky

-Later that night-

Katniss sits at the edge of her bed, pressing the sleek buttons of a remote to change the image on her wall. It blurred, rearranging from windows that over looked the sparkling city of the Capitol to the thick forests of District 12. She sighed at the sight, her heart aching to be back home. Her eyes were glued to the ever-growing trees that she didn't even hear the door to her room open.

Peeta walked in, noticing her zoned out. He sighed, understanding how she felt.

"Whatcha watching?"

Katniss's eyes immediately flickered over to him in surprise. She reached over to the remote and fumbled with the buttons, trying to change the image on her wall.

"Oh, umm nothing. Watching hunting… porn?" She stumbled over the words.

Peeta only laughed, seeing Katniss be nervous was rare. Her cheeks started to flush. He only smiled and walked over to her, leaning against the bed post.

"It's okay you know? It's hard being away from home,"

Katniss dropped her eyes, really grateful that he understood.

"Yeah… but how do you deal with it? It seems like you don't even miss the bakery,"

He just scoffed and reached forward, gently grabbing her hand and dragging her out of the room and into his room. The first thing Katniss saw was the huge mural on his wall. Unlike the huge forest of District 12 that was in her room, in here it was the inside of his familys bakery. She couldn't help but giggle.

"Now this is kind of dorky. But cute," She said smiling, squeezing his hand before learning her head down on his strong shoulders as they watched the people move around, interacting, buying colorful cakes and cookies. But it wasn't all the same, the bakery seem to have lost its life when Peeta left.

Peeta just sighed at the sight.

"The best part is, I talked my dad into sneaking some samples from the bakery for your sister while we're gone,"

Katniss lifted her head in shock, her eyes glowing with happiness as she saw Peeta smile at her.

"You didn't? Peeta you are truly…." She stopped, thinking of how to tease him with this. "You are truly the _sweetest _thing!"

Peeta turned red, "You and these bakery jokes," he said as he hugged her, holding her in his strong arms. She just laughed, wrapping her arms comfortably around his neck as they danced around.

"Oh, I loaf you Peeta," Katniss teased.

"One more joke Katniss," Peeta playfully warned.

"If you can't take the heat, get out of the kitchen,"

"That's it," Peeta growled before gently pushing her down on the bed, she giggled as he climbed on top of her, still holding her in his arms.

But all the playfulness soon turned serious. Peeta looked down at Katniss, admiring her beauty, gently running her fingers down the side of her face. Her cloudy eyes met with his clear sky blue eyes.

"How did I end up with someone like you?" Peeta said, his voice in awe.

Katniss just pouted her lips, "Hmm, I don't know," she joked before she reached up, holding his hand to her face.

"But I'm really lucky i found you," She smiled genuinely before leaning up and capturing his lips.

And the whole time they kissed her words replayed in her head. Besides the Hunger Games and all its blood and death, out of it she had found Peeta. If he was never reaped and if she never volunteered for Prim, she would have never noticed Peeta. Katniss would have never found him, never have fallen in love with him. And in that way she was lucky.

* * *

*Finally a new chapter. Sorry long update! I hope you guys haven't forgotten about this story! lol Hope you guys like it and PLEASE REVIEW :) I loaf you guys!


	10. Chapter 10:Welcome Not So Home

Katniss adjusted her head on Peetas chest, a slight moan escaped her lips as she was still tired and hoped she could fall back to sleep soon.

_BANG! _

Effie walked into the room, a huge smile drawn in orange lipstick painted on her face.

"Big big day! " Effie squealed, putting her white and orange silk covered gloved hands to her chest and deeply exhaling. Peeta slowly got up, gently nudging Katniss to get up. She shook her head and rolled away, snuggling with a pillow.

"Come on Katniss," Peeta laughed, leaning down and kissing her on the forehead. She sighed and got up.

Effies smile grew bigger. "Yay! We'll good news, we're here!"

"Why else would you be here?" Katniss said a little sassily back as she pulled the covers off her and swung her legs over the edge of the bed.

"I don't like your attitude," Effie huffed.

"And I don't like your hair," Haymitch said boredly as he walked up beside Effie. He turned his attention to Katniss and Peeta to tell them to get ready but that's when he noticed Katniss shirtless.

"Oh my god Katniss!" He yelled before shielding his eyes.

Katniss looked down to see herself only her tan colored bra.

"Peeta what the hell!" She yelled before scrambling her hands over the blankets, grabbing a fist full and covering herself.

"I did not do that, Katniss you must have took it off yourself," Peeta said, holding up his hands in defense. Katniss wanted to argue but it was true, at home when she got hot she would just take off her clothes and that's probably what happened last night.

"Peeta stop trying to put a bun in her oven. You two just go get ready and meet me down in 5," Haymitch said as he awkwardly cleared his throat before escorting Effie back to the living room.

Katniss turned around to Peeta, "Well I guess- I should get ready,"

Peeta pouted his lip. "Well you can get ready here,"

She only smiled, "So you can put a bun in my oven. I don't think so," She teased before walking over to the door, his bed spread wrapped around her all innocently. And then she was gone.

Peeta quickly took a shower, the water tingling on his skin as he remembered where Katniss had touched him, where she had just laid against him as they talked about home back at District 12 while he gingerly played with her hair.

He dressed in a white colored shirt with some comfy stylish jeans, running his fingers through his naughty hair before meeting up with Haymitch at the entrance of the train.  
"Where's Katniss and Effie?" Peeta asked as he buttoned up his shirt. Haymitch only pointed up with his chin. Peeta turned around to see Effie fixing Katniss's white dress while Katniss rolled her eyes and complained.

"Okay we're ready," Effie smiled as she pushed Katniss's bread over her shoulder. Haymitch glanced out the window and groaned, quickly closing the curtain.

"Oh all that color. I should have drank more,"

"Oh pish posh," Effie said before pulling back the curtain to see all the metal buildings in the back, the tall structures and odd looking people. "Isn't it beautiful. Takes my breath away. Welcome home,"

That sounds like something President Snow would say.

Katniss froze. Peeta just looked around awkwardly before walking over to Katniss and gently grabbing her hand. "We'll be fine." he then looked up at Haymitch and nodded.

Haymitch understood and pressed the button and the slick metal doors slid open to reveal all the crazy colorful fans. Peeta smiled and led them through, waving to everybody and warmly greeting them. Haymitch walked up behind Katniss and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Sponsors are going to eat him up,"  
Peeta turned over to them, hearing the joke.

"Oh ha-ha. Very funny," He said but that made Haymitch and Katniss laugh even harder. Peeta just rolled his eyes playfully before turning back to their cheering fans.

* * *

*I really do suck at updating haha sorry! I just got back from vacation and being sick. I really hope you guys like the new chapter :) i loaf you guys and all your support!


End file.
